1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an eSATA interface connector, and in particular relates to an ESATA connector that integrates a data interface and a power-supply interface into a whole body.
2. Related Art
As daily development of the electronic technology, portable electronic devices are more and more widely used by the consumers. Requirements of vast data transmission promote relevant interface connector to support the vast data transmission, thus developing the SATA technology (namely, Serial Advanced Technology Attachment). However, SATA always cannot get involved in the mobile storage market in the mainstream market. Most of the computer systems and the retailed main boards are not equipped with a standard external SATA interface; moreover, since SATA cable can only be plugged for dozens of times, eSATA technology emerges because of demand under such a situation. Full name of eSATA is External Serial Advanced Technology Attachment, and eSATA is the external expansion specification of an SATA interface. In other words, eSATA is a SATA of an externally-arranged version, which is used for joining the external SATA devices rather than the internal SATA devices. For example, with an eSATA interface, an SATA hard disk can be easily connected with an eSATA interface of the main board, thereby being free from opening the case to replace the SATA hard disk. Compared with the SATA interface, the hardware specification of the eSATA is different, and a metal clip is added at the connection place of the data line interface to ensure the firmness of the physical connection. eSATA also supports the hot plugging. eSATA still adopts a seven-pin data line, so that the compatibility of the SATA device can be realized only by changing the interface.
Although eSATA has remarkable advantages on the aspect of application, eSATA still has weaknesses. eSATA is only provided with data interfaces and is lack of the power supply, namely, all devices based on eSATA interface are required to be equipped with additional power sources; moreover, if the user mistakes the plugging order of the data line and the power-supply wire during the hot plugging, the hot plugging function loses effectiveness and cannot be used, thereby influencing the performance of eSATA.